Unexpected
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Hermione meets somebody she used to know one day and a romance starts... but it's not as easy as it is in those cheesy rom-com's everyone likes.
1. Coincidence

**Coincidence**

 _There is a story we all know,  
of poor Juliet and dear Romeo.  
But have you ever thought  
that maybe every storyteller sought  
for a love to tell as sweet  
and so we have our couple meet.  
We do it tragically, to be separated.  
Even if it is belated._

 _So, here we watch as two magicians  
move from hate, to love in smooth transition.  
But 'tis not as simple as 'twas for young Montague  
as the two had shared a teenage feud.  
Thus ending with hateful scorn,  
that to his distress was sadly born  
from his crude actions in Slug Club days,  
which now he hopes can be erased._

 _I think the time for rhymes and introductions past,  
for 'Juliet' will now have a blast from the -_

"Hunny! No, no, listen to me!" The woman 'tutted' into the microphone as she checked her cuticles for the thousandth time today. "Nah, if you don't show him who's boss, he'll just walk all over you. Trust me, I've been married." Hermione glanced across at her cubical-mate and rolled her eyes as the woman plucked her wand from her precariously set bun atop her head, and levitated the nearest pastry from her desk right up to her cherry coloured lips. Hermione took a deep breath and turned back to her mound of paper work and tried to ignore the woman babbling behind her. Hermione had been somewhat excited when she found out she would be working with another muggle-born witch. But when she arrived and found Courtney - the laziest, loudest, most annoying woman she'd ever met sitting three feet away - she almost cried. That might have been an overstatement, but she has been close to pulling out her hair for at least fourteen week straight. That was, until she decided she needed to let all her anger go. That also happened to be around the time when she met _him._

* * *

"I'm not sure I understand?" Ginny said, leaning against the aged wood of Hermione's desk. "If you hate this job, why stay?" The red-head stared at her all-but-sister with a pointed look that all who know her had come to fear.  
"Because, Gin, I want to be doing something good with my life, and this place - you might not believe it - is helping me do it!"  
"Good? Better than saving the world?" Ginny sighed. Hermione rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly.  
"Yes. Plus that was ages ago!" Ginny decided to let it go, and looked around the room skeptically.  
"What exactly do you guys do here?" Just as Hermione was about to answer, the elevator doors and the oak doors to their Managers office opened simultaneously. Out of the latter, Heatherfield Crump walked, his face lit up with the dying hopes of children as he sucked their souls out - metaphorically. This man tortured his workers if they didn't give him exactly what he wanted. Sadly for Hermione, that included her 'attention'. He walked past her and Courtney's shared desk and gave her a little wink, not caring that Ginny sat right there, or that the attention of the entire office was split between him and the two men exiting the elevator. Hermione scoffed slightly and shook her head. Her eyes followed Heatherfield as he strutted across the office, looking away when he sent a wink in her direction.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked in that moment, her mouth hanging open slightly as she stared over Hermione's head at the elevators.  
"Who is wh-" Hermione turned to look at whom Ginny was referring and felt her jaw drop. Out of the elevators walked a stunningly dressed Mr Pheonix Werrington, the man whose money was supporting the foundation, and behind him stood someone Hermione never thought she'd see again.  
"Wait. Is that -?!" Ginny began, then slapped her hand across her mouth and shrunk back into the spare chair beside Hermione.

 _He was taller,_ Hermione mused, _he had to be. And he's definitely grown into his jaw. How is it possible for someone to look that good in a suit?! Damn!_

Hermione had to stop her thoughts there before she found herself salivating over the stubble of none other than Cormac McLaggen, Gryffindor douche-bag. Hermione turned to Ginny, whose eyes were wide as she seemed to be mirroring Hermione's own thoughts.  
"Can we be mistaken?" She practically begged in a hushed tone, not wanting to admit that she found someone so repulsive, _so attractive!_  
"I'm not sure, I mean, maybe? But I'm almost positive I'm not." Mr Werrington and Cormac were talking quietly with Heatherfield, all three of them were smiling. Hermione took a moment from admiring her high-school admirer to wonder what they were discussing. She lost herself for a moment in her thoughts, not realising she was still staring at the group, and when she returned her eyes met dead centre with Cormac's. Breathing in a harsh breath, she quickly looked away, a blush forming on her cheeks.  
" _Jesus Christ!_ " " _Merlin!_ " The two girls said together, sinking into their seats. Ginny, thinking she was being sneaky, slid up to take a look at the guests - only to find that Cormac was still looking straight at them.  
"Oh my Gosh, do you think he recognised us?"  
"Yeah, Gin, I'm almost positive he did."

Just then Heatherfield called the whole office to attention with his 'boss' voice (which he claims he hates using, but secretly loves).  
"Attention, ladies and gents, our esteemed benefactor Mr Werrington, has come to see how his money is being used, and how much great work we're doing." He smiled at the two gentlemen, giving Mr Werrington a small nod, before turning back and continuing. "He is leaving his vice here, his second-in-command, his -" he stopped when Mr Werrington cleared his throat, and Heatherfield reddened slightly. "He's leaving us Mr McLaggen, who will be watching over us for a few weeks. So be nice."

Hermione looked at Ginny, whose eyes were wide and her face was splitting into a smile.  
"Wow! You're screwed," Ginny laughed as conversation quickly picked up around the room. Hermione shook her head and turned back to her work, trying to forget already what had happened. Ginny was watching them men talk, playing with her wedding ring absentmindedly.  
"What a coincidence, though," she said softly, glancing back at her friend. Hermione shrugged.  
"Coincidence or not, I'm not going to let it change anything."  
"You might not, but I can't say the same for him!" Ginny said quickly, and Hermione looked up to see Cormac heading straight for her desk.

"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"Hi," Ginny added, though Cormac's eyes were focused on Hermione. He looked to her and smiled.  
"Hey! Ginny was it? How're you?" Ginny almost took an audible gulp of air as he smiled and nodded her head.  
"Great!" She managed to squeak out. Cormac smiled and turned back to Hermione.  
"How're you?"  
"Fine," Hermione answered blandly. Now that he was here, all she could do was remember how much of a dick-wad he was, so up himself.  
"I didn't realise you worked here," he looked between the two of them, and Hermione laughed dryly.  
"She doesn't, and I didn't realised you owned 'here'?" She mimicked his style of question and smirked. He just smiled.

There was an awkward pause before he spoke again.  
"I'm sorry, for everything that I've done. You know, in the past." He looked sincere, and Hermione couldn't help but feel her harden outside soften slightly. "And I was wondering... if maybe, you'd like to go out for a drink sometime?" Hermione looked up at him, looking deep into his actually beautiful eyes, and down to his stunning smile and said:  
"No, thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 1,324**

 **Flying Lessons #1 - prompt: _"I'm sorry, for everything that I've done."_ The beginning of a relationship...**


	2. Confusion

**Confusion**

 _"I was wondering... if maybe, you'd like to go out for a drink sometime?" Hermione looked up at him, looking deep into his actually beautiful eyes, and down to his stunning smile and said:_ _  
 _"No, thank you."__

"I can't believe you turned him down!" Ginny exclaimed, closing the doors to her overly large wardrobe. She had a dress pressed to her body as came to stand in front of the mirror in her neatly organised bathroom. "You can't tell me that you don't find him attractive?!" Ginny's eyes were wide as she stared at her friend.  
"Attractive, maybe. Would I date him? No. I mean, do you remember Hogwarts?" Hermione was adding the last touches to her lipstick. She took a step back, cringed slightly, and sighed. "This will have to do."  
"Oh come on, Hermione," Ginny sighed. "You look beautiful, as always." The redhead shook her head and moved to stand next to her best friend. Their eyes met in the mirror and Hermione could see that the other was being very serious.  
"I just don't think getting into something with him is a good idea," She admitted. "And, yes. That dress looks amazing on you."  
"Thanks..." Ginny said quickly, then sighed. "He could have changed." Ginny turned to face Hermione, her hands on her hips. "I mean, you did." Hermione felt as though they had talked of nothing else since their re-acquaintance with Cormac last week.  
"Ginny, I just don't think I'm ready. Not after what happened with 'you-know'." The women both knew that this unspeakable person was not the Dark Lord, but in fact Ginny's brother, Ron.  
"Do you think you and him will ever make up?" Ginny asked as she slipped the dress over her head, trying not to ruin her make-up. Hermione just shrugged in response.

The two of them were meeting Harry, Ron, and Neville for drinks before the ceremony, and had decided to get ready together. Down stairs waited George and Angelina, both already ready and itching to go.  
"Come on, Gin! We don't have all day!" Called George, his hand twisted in his wives. He gave Angelina a small look, like pain mixed with constipation, causing her to laugh.  
"Don't get your robes in a bunch!" His sister called back as her and Hermione finished with their hair and made their way down the stairs.  
"Thank Merlin!" George exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Ginny threw a nicely aimed curse in his direction, which he blocked easily.

The Leaky Cauldron was as crowed as ever, but the group managed to find the men quickly. They were seated near the back at a large table. Harry and Ron seemed to be in a heated conversation about _something,_ and Neville and Hannah had made themselves comfortable in the corner; her head resting lightly on his shoulder as his arm lay across hers. Next to Ron sat a girl that Hermione didn't recognise, and beside her Luna and Rolf were entertaining their twin sons: Lorcan and Lysander.  
"You got yourself a nice table?" Ginny joked, sitting down and giving Harry a small peck before greeting the rest of the party. Hermione smiled, offering a civil nod to Ron who returned it, before smiling at Harry. George instantly cracked a ridiculous joke, which Rolf found side-splittingly funny.  
"It helps that you're drinking with the owners then, doesn't it?" Hannah laughed, her hand resting lightly on Neville's knee. He smiled at her, then offered to get everyone a drink. Shuffling from his seat, he made his way to the bar. Hermione watched as he went, and smiled softly at how comfortable he looked behind it. While owning the Leaky Cauldron was Hannah's dream, Neville had taken to it like fire. He was studying to become the Herbology Professor, he always told them. But there were some days when Hermione could swear that he was putting it off. Her attention was drawn back to their table, and she found that a small lump in her throat formed at the heart melting look Hannah adorned. Neville returned a few minutes later with twelve glasses of Butterbeer, claiming he had had enough already.

They were all on their way to meet up with the rest of the Weasley family and friends for the big event. A few months ago Percy revealed that he and his wife, Audrey, were expecting a baby. Today the adorable little girl was to be christened. Audrey, as a muggle-born, grew up in a very Christian household and had managed to convince Percy to organise the ceremony. Ginny was especially excited for it, as he had asked her and George to be the Godparents. Hermione watched the people around the table, some of whom were parents already, or were expecting their first child - and suddenly something in her heart hurt. Turning away from them, she decided to watch the people around her, hoping they'll take her mind off her perpetual single-ness.

She smiled at the woman who dropped her watch into her soup, and the man that tripped on the stool. She tried to watch the regular guy, fascinated by his wandless stirring - but her eyes were automatically drawn to the most adorable little boy as he ran down the aisle. His smile was wide, and his laugh filled the room. He was waving his hands in the air, his shirt already filled with unfortunate spoonfuls of food which had missed his mouth. He was sprinting towards where she sat, and Hermione heard who she assumed to be the boy's mother call his name, and watched in slow motion as he turned back to look and tripped on his shoe laces. His foot went out from under him and his chubby little face was racing to the floor. Before Hermione could do anything, the boy was lying on the stone with his hands clutched to his face.

His mother and father were there before she had time to listen to her instincts and rush to help the boy. The woman had a strict face, her haired pulled back into a very neat bun. The man was facing away from Hermione, and was holding the crying boy in his arms. Hermione realised just too late that she was on her feet, unashamedly staring at the three of them. The woman stared back at her; her brow furrowed, and said something to the man. As he turned around, Hermione's jaw almost dropped. Cormac McLaggen looked back at her, then with a flash of recognition he opened his mouth to say something. Hermione didn't want to hear it and practically ran from the room.

She left through the back door, coming out in the back alley of the pub. She knew that her entire party was watching her, and she also suspected that the pounding feet behind her belonged to the one person she did not want to speak to right now. "Hermione, are you okay?" He called, coming up right behind her. Hermione turned, ripping her arm out from his grasp. She was staring into the worried eyes of Ronald Weasley, and all she wanted to do was run.  
"I'm fine, Ron. Please, can you leave me alone." She tried to understand why she had become so upset. What was it about seeing Cormac there that had caused this reaction? She took a small step back from Ron, a hand running through her hair.  
"What happened in there?" He asked, not moving any closer to her, but still not going away.  
"None of your business. Now, please, can you go?" Behind him stood another person, and suddenly there was a weight on her chest, and she couldn't breathe.

 _"Hermione, why are you going to Slughorn's party with that loser?" Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the latters' bed, a few books spread out before them._ _  
 _"Because, Gin..." Hermione sighed. "I really, really like Ron... but he's not interested. He's with Lavender, and so I have to be with someone -"_  
 _"To what? Make him jealous?" Ginny asked, cutting off her friend swiftly, her brows furrowed._  
 _"I guess." Hermione shook her head. "He really doesn't like Cormac, so I thought it would get under his skin."_  
 _"Yeah, well you're right. I just hope the outcome will fall in your favour... cause I don't know what McLaggen's like to those who deem him worthy enough for a date." Hermione cringed slightly at the thought._  
 _"Hopefully less terrible than usual."__

Hermione realised far too late that she was wrong. Seeing Cormac again had started something. She would never tell Ginny, but ever since he came, she had not stopped staring at him. Yet all this confusion, and silent longing was useless. Cormac had a family; a child and a wife - but he had asked her out. _He really hadn't changed._

She stared at him, then looked back to Ron. They were both staring back at her, and she realised that her breath was coming out in small, short bursts. She tried to calm herself by closing her eyes, but all she could see were their faces. They were mixing together, blending in a wave of hurt and confusion. Her mind felt so full, and she couldn't concentrate. All she wanted to do was scream. Hermione turned and went to run, but she couldn't get her feet to move. So she just stood there, frozen, with her mind whirring and her head pounding. She shouldn't be reacting like this.

There were whispers behind her. They were quiet, too quiet to hear through all the thoughts in her mind, but she strained to hear them anyway.  
"Hey, mate... Could you just give me a moment with her?"  
"No, ' _mate'._ I won't."  
"Please, I just need to explain."  
"You don't need to do anything, McLaggen. You've done enough."  
"Me? Well, she doesn't seem too fond of you either!" Hermione had heard enough.  
"Stop, please." She turned back, her breathing calming significantly. A small, weary smile spread across her face when she saw Ginny standing in the doorway behind the two men, her wand out and her stance ready. Hermione shook her head, turning to Ron.  
"Go, please," she said simply, and he seemed to understand that she wasn't asking. He passed his sister as he walked back into the Leaky Cauldron, leaving the three of them alone. Ginny followed him quickly, giving Hermione an encouraging look before she disappeared back into the store.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, the two of them just watching the other. Then suddenly he spoke.  
"I can explain."  
"Is that your son?" Hermione blurted out. She had planned to be smooth, suave. But it seemed that her mouth had taken another route. Cormac let out a breath.  
"Yes," he said simply. Hermione felt her face warm, her heart was beating fast. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione spoke first.  
"Was that your wife?" Cormac shook his head, taking a step forward.  
"Yes, but - No, Hermione. She's not." Hermione frowned, her eyes narrowed. She took a step back, keeping the distance.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We were married, a while ago." He held up his left hand, showing his empty fingers. "We're divorced." Hermione took a small, deep breath, still confused. He decided to keep explaining.  
"Connor is our son. I only get to see him every now and then, and only in public places because his mother is paranoid - but that's another story. When I asked you for a drink, I was just trying to catch up - but I also wanted to imply that I wanted to see you... often. I wouldn't have done that if Cynthia and I were still together." Hermione took a deep breath, his words running through his mind. She nodded slowly, looking back at him.  
"I'm sorry," she began, "for overreacting." He smiled, which made her smile slightly. "And if you're still offering, I'd like to get that drink."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 1,998**

 **Flying Lessons #2 - prompt: _(word) ridiculous; (object) a wardrobe._ A misunderstanding...**


	3. Call Me, Maybe

**Call Me, Maybe**

 _"I'm sorry," she began, "for overreacting." He smiled, which made her smile slightly. "And if you're still offering, I'd like to get that drink."_

Cormac's face seemed to brighten as she spoke, and of course he said yes.

That was six days, fourteen hours, and thirty two minutes ago - according to Hermione's watch. She didn't know why, all of a sudden, she was obsessing about the time. And ever since that moment in the alley, she could barely wait for him to talk to her again. She had expected him to call her, as the last thing they spoke about was a 'date'. But apart from a few 'hello's here and there, she had heard nothing. Hermione still saw him every day, when he would arrive at work and move off into his work space. Some days she had thought she saw him head for her desk, but when he never came she had assumed she was imagining it. He had managed to keep everything extremely professional between them, and barely looked in her direction. Hermione remembered one moment when she thought she felt his eyes on her and looked, only to find the receptionist, Clara, bent over his desk trying to get his attention.

Ginny started to notice her dressing nicer every day, something Hermione refused – trying to pass it off as a coincidence. Hermione had managed to keep her lips sealed about what had happened in the alley. She had convinced herself that if she told anyone, she would be jinxing it.

So here she was, six days and fourteen hours later, trying not to stare into the open doorway of his office. She was supposed to be rushing to make her deadline, or her boss was going to have her neck. But with all the worry and confusion, Hermione could barely focus on anything else. She didn't notice until Courtney was half way through her sentence, that she was speaking directly at her.  
"Sorry?" Hermione quickly said, trying to focus in on her cubicle mate.  
"I said: Don't you think that the plump in the suit is a gift from above?" She smiled, nodding her head in Cormac's direction.  
"A gift?"  
"Yeah! Isn't he dreamy?" Hermione watched as the girl practically drooled from her mouth, her chin resting on her hands. Hermione noticed that for the rest of the day, Courtney didn't take a single call; not work or personal. All she did was watch his room, and wait. Eventually Cormac emerged from his den and looked around. He walked through different cubicles, stopping to talk to a few members of staff for a few seconds then moving on. Hermione would have laughed at the look of awe on the faces of the chosen women as he walked away, if only she knew she wouldn't have the same look on hers. The most intriguing moments was when one of the men which Cormac stopped to chat with had to stop his jaw from hitting the ground as Cormac walked away.

He eventually made his way around the room and found his way right up to Hermione's cubicle.  
"Miss Granger," he nodded politely, pausing at her desk.  
"Mr McLaggen, how're you?"  
"Fine, thank you." He looked down at her empty screen, a small smile forming on his lips. "Keep up the good work." And with that he was gone. Courtney, who was transfixed by him, let out an audible sigh and turned to face Hermione.  
"He is even more beautiful up close."

Starting to get worried, Hermione wondered if she had done something wrong. She was trying to remember every time they'd spoken since the alley, and she couldn't think of something that may have turned him away. Deciding that a week was too long, Hermione was going to take it into her own hands. Rising from her chair, she watched Cormac return to his office. Without another thought, she followed him. He had just taken his seat when Hermione knocked on his office door.  
"Hermione?" He said quickly and shot from his seat.  
"Mr McLaggen, sir… Could I have a moment?" He looked a little confused, but nodded.  
"Yes, of course." Hermione walked in, closing the door behind her and taking a seat. "What can I help you with?" He continued, keeping up the formal language she had started. Hermione took a deep breath before speaking.  
"I was wondering if I've done something wrong?"  
"Wrong?"  
"Yes," she said softly. "Because you never called me." Cormac looked a little awkward as he sat back in his seat, his hands coming up to scratch his scalp.

Hermione suddenly felt like a real idiot. Somehow she must have misread his signs, or turned him off, and now he wanted nothing to do with her. She stood from her seat and headed for the door.  
"Sorry for wasting your time..."  
"Wait!" Cormac jumped up, his hand reaching out for her. Just as Hermione's hand wrapped around the handle his was there, stopping her from leaving. "Wait, Hermione. Please." She looked up at him, suddenly realising how much he towered over her. Hermione felt his breath on her skin, and cursed herself for the butterflies hatching in her stomach. ' _I never would have acted like this in high school, so why start now?'_ She asked herself, as a wave of pure childish giddiness washed over her. He was so close.  
"Hermione..." She couldn't help herself as she felt her knees practically melt at the sound of her name on his lips. "... I didn't call you because after you left that night, Ron cornered me. He told me that you weren't ready for anything serious... that you wouldn't be able to handle it."

Hermione's stomach dropped. Everything she was feeling suddenly vanished and her mind went blank.  
"I didn't call you because I didn't want to rush anything... because I _really_ want this." He stepped closer to her, his warmth radiating off him. Hermione's mind began whirring, thinking about what she wanted to do to Ron, and even more what she wanted to do _with_ Cormac. She had to shake away these thoughts, because right as she opened her mouth to speak - to tell Cormac that Ron was just trying to ruin everything - her eyes connected with his. ' _Oh, I am so screwed'._ Without another thought she pushed herself onto her toes and pressed her lips to his. There was a moment when everything just stopped. Hermione could feel his warmth against her lips, and her eyes fell shut. His hands came to rest on her waist, after the pure shock washed away and one of her hands were twisted in his hair, the other pulling him closer. Her skin felt like it was on fire. Every place he was touching was burning with desire. She could barely breathe, but she never wanted the kiss to end, and almost whimpered when he finally pulled away.

They were both breathing hard, but their eyes never left the others.  
"Hermione..." He sighed, laying a hand on the side of her face.  
"Say it again." He smiled and repeated himself:  
"Hermione. I should have called much, much sooner."

* * *

 **A/N: Words - 1,197**

 **Flying Lessons #3 - prompt: _(action) a kiss._ The speed of the relationship is not right for one member...**


End file.
